FROM THE OTHER SIDE
by 02224
Summary: Summary: Martha has her own opinion about A-23, it's just a matter of time before she speaks up. Will her actions start a different idealism in this city? Characters based on short story, "It's Such A Beautiful Day": Martha, Richard Henshaw, oan. U/OC. One Shot.


PLEASE NOTE, I DO NOT OWN THIS STORYLINE. WITH EXCEPTION TO A FEW CHARACTERS, CHARACTERS FROM "ITS SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DAY " AND BELONG TO ISAAC ASIMOV

Just the other side of town, coordinates A-23, 26, 475, Martha sat down to dinner with her father, who seemed to be asking rather alarming questions about the boy she had been spending time with. He did not know this of course.

"I don't know dad, he seems a like an odd boy" said Martha.

"I am supposed to analyze him tomorrow, but I don't know anything about him, except for his hysterical mom." said her father

Martha knew of the boy of course, he was in her class, and she had seen him walk out the door. She had encouraged him.

"I don't understand, there is no problem with spending time outside." "I like it." she mumbled between bites, but her father didn't hear her.

For years, Martha had gone outside in the middle of the night, when no one was watching, especially her father. He had a reputation to maintain, he was afterall one of the city's physiatrist. If she was ever spotted, no one knew her last name.

It wasn't until a recent night she saw someone in the distance wandering around. Martha was confused, because no one ever goes outside, ever. She approached the figure slowly until she was behind a boy.

"Hello" she said.

With a startled jump that followed with a gasp the boy blinked at her in surprise.

"My name is Martha and I live on the light green house over there."

The boy looked at her for a second and finally answered "I'm Richard, Richard Henshaw." she smiled.

"I know, we're in the same class." He nodded, and looked around him, hands in his pockets.

"Are you out here often?" he asked. With a small smirk she said "Well, let me show you."

From that moment on, Martha introduced Richard to the outdoors, they wandered to every inch of the neighborhood day after day.

"I'm afraid people will start to question why I don't use the Door anymore, Miss Robbins is getting nosey and my mom is starting to worry." he said to Martha during one of their walks after school.

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it, you should always use the door. Small d of course. No one ever notices when I use it," she said cheerfully "but then again, no one ever notices me."

Richard hesitated before replying slowly, "I notice you." She smiled and looked at the ground as they kept on walking.

"Well, you know Martha these behaviors can be seen as dangerous." said her father.

She knew he would never use a probe on someone who he thought did not need it, but Martha wasn't going to take that risk.

"You know dad, if people were able to go outside without it being disturbing, it could make some people more comfortable, not everyone likes being held in this glass cage that we call home."

Her father stared at her blankly without saying a word. " Not that I would know, you're the doctor, but if all communication fails, maybe… I don't know, invite him to walk with you, outside I mean."

Martha quickly picked up her fork and continued eating. They did not speak for the rest of the meal. Finally they got up and retreated into their rooms.

Martha quickly opened her window and climbed down the tree in front of her window. She was to meet Richard by the peony field over the hill. When she arrived, he was already waiting.

"I'm getting psychoanalyzed tomorrow Martha, they think I'm neurotic!" He was angry, but sounded scared. Which upset her even more than she already was.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I really am. But I'm sure whoever is examining you, will give you chance, realize there really is nothing wrong. He might even think like we do!" She held onto his arm and tried to comfort him.

"I hope so." he sighed. Martha hoped too, now more than anything.

She would never doubt her father's capabilities, he is a good man she thought, he wouldn't harm Richard. They talked the rest of the night and when it was time to go Richard smiled at her as he walked away.

"It's my turn to walk you home Monday after school." Martha nodded and gave him a small smile, she looked up at the stars and found the brightest one.

"Please" she prayed, "Please let him walk me home."

The next day Martha was up early to see her father off to his appointment.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"I will be back in a bit Martha, please behave." She nodded and took a sip of her own cup.

"Don't worry, I always do." she looked outside towards the blue skies. "It's a beautiful day today isn't it?"

Her father threw on his white doctor robe that said _Dr. Hamilton Sloan_ embroidered over his heart.

"I suppose it is sweetheart. Have a good day." He kissed her forehead goodbye and walked through his office Door.


End file.
